Troy And Gabriella:Wind Beneath Eachother's Wings
by Classic Rock Fan
Summary: Troy and Gabriella are now married, along with Taylor and Chad. Troy has a little problem. 1. Gabriella cannot get pregnant. And 2. Troy has cancer. Can these two overcome these obstacles and stay together? Disclaimer: I do not own any characters in HSM.
1. Chapter 1

Gabriella sat across the room from her husband Troy Bolton. He hadn't looked up at all that morning and she was beginning to get worried. Gabriella sighed and cleared her throat. Troy looked up and wiped his eyes. Gabriella bit her bottom lip and decided to walk over to him. "What's the matter Troy?", she asked putting her hand on his shoulder and seeing Troy frantically dry his eyes. She sighed again and suddenly Troy turned around and started sobbing into her shirt.

"Troy? Is everything okay?", Gabriella asked concentrating on her now hysterical husband crying into her top. Troy shook his head no and wiped his eyes.

"What's wrong?", Gabriella asked as Troy's eyes met hers.

"I went to the doctor's yesterday.", Troy said. "They told me that I have cancer and that I'm gonna have to undergo Chemo therapy and hopefully it's gonna disappear. They said that I'm gonna die.", he said as he swallowed hard and wiped his eyes again and stared up at Gabriella's frowning face. Troy fought back tears as Gabriella took his face in her hands and stared at his blue eyes. She sighed and kissed him.

"Don't worry Troy. We'll get through this. I have faith in you and the doctors.", Gabriella said as Troy touched Gabriella's cheek and smiled.

"You really are the wind beneath my wings.", Troy said as he leaned in for a kiss.

Their lips touched and then Troy checked his watch. "Oh shoot. Gotta go. See ya later, Gabs.", he said as he ran out the front door. Gabriella sighed and watched her husband run out the front door of their house to the garage to get in his blue convertible and drive off to basketball practice. Gabriella sighed again and began to clean the table of all the dishes.

>> 

"Hey Troy! You finally got here.", Chad Danforth ran over to his best friend and punched him in the arm. Troy sighed and began to move towards the court for practice. He was in a professional team now along with Chad. Chad had the ball and he passed it to Troy. Troy dribbled it.

"How are things with you and Taylor, Chad?", Troy asked as he passed the ball to Chad as they waited for the other guys to show up so they could practice for the big game on Saturday.

"She's pregnant and she kicked me out of the room so now I have to sleep on the couch. Man, I tell you. I hope you and Gabriella are having better luck in this marriage thing.", Chad said as the rest of the team joined in. They practiced the drills over and over again until... Troy started breathing hard and he felt like he was going to faint. "Time-out!", Chad called and ran over to Troy. "Troy, are you okay?", he asked as Troy closed his eyes and nodded.

"Just need to sit down for a bit. I promise I'm okay.", Troy said as Chad helped him over to the bleachers and sat him down on the bench. Troy sighed and began to do breathing exercises that the doctor told him to do if he ever lost his breath. Troy watched the practice the rest of the afternoon and sighed. At this rate he won't be able to play in the game Saturday or any game for that matter.

>> 

Taylor pulled into the driveway of the Boltons and stepped out of the car. Gabriella ran out to meet her. "Taylor! Look at you. How far along are you?", Gabriella asked as she felt Taylor's stomach. Taylor smiled. "5 months. Chad's mad at me cause I kicked him out of the bedroom and he has to sleep on the couch.", Taylor said as they walked up the driveway to the garage door and into the Boltons' kitchen.

"Why'd you do that?", Gabriella asked as she grabbed a gallon of milk from the fridge and poured a glass of milk for Taylor.

"Well, he told me that if I didn't like him cuddling with me during the night then I should kick him out. And that's exactly what I did.", Taylor said as Gabriella handed the glass of milk to her and sat down. Gabriella laughed at that comment. Troy wanted kids but, they tried so hard.

>> 

"Gabriella?", Troy waved his hand in front of her face and broke her out of her daydream. Gabriella looked up at Troy and sighed. Troy laughed and kissed her lips. Chad came up behind Taylor and grabbed her around the neck and kissed her cheek. Gabriella and Taylor laughed. Troy sighed and sat down by his wife. Chad took three colas out of the refrigerator and placed them on the counter.

Gabriella covered her nose. "Guys. I just cleaned the house. Your stinking up the place. Go take a shower.", Gabriella said as Taylor smiled.

"Yeah. Guys, I don't want to be smelling this all the way home.", Taylor said pointing at Chad and covering her nose.

Troy and Chad sniffed and ran up the stairs. "I get a shower in the master bathroom. You take a shower downstairs.", Troy said as he ran to the bathroom door and turned on the shower. He let the hot water run over his bare back and legs. Troy sighed. He felt terrible about not telling Chad about the cancer. But, he didn't want to worry him with it. He let his mind wander. To the day of his wedding, to the day when he found out about the cancer.

Tears poured down his face as he heard the doctor's words in his head again. He shook his head and bent down on his knees and silently prayed that he passed Chemo and that he wouldn't die from cancer.

>> 

Gabriella and Troy were waiting outside the doctor's office when Sharpay walked out and stopped.

"Troy Bolton. Nice to see you again and, Gabriella.", Sharpay said in her snobby voice. Troy rolled his eyes and sighed. He then began to shake his legs and move around in his seat as Gabriella took his hand. "It's going to be alright Troy. It's just the doctor's office.", she said as she kissed his lips and he heard his name called. "Troy Bolton.", the nurse called from the doctor's office and Gabriella sighed. "You ready Troy?", Gabriella asked as she took his hand and smiled.

Troy gulped and then nodded. He sighed and got up along with Gabriella and walked over to the door of the office.

"Well, Gabriella, congratulations. Your a mother.", the doctor said as Gabriella smiled and covered her mouth and hugged Troy. Troy smiled and sighed. He was finally going to be a father. This was definitely the best news he had ever heard. And plus, he needed cheering up.

"I have to call Taylor.", Gabriella said as she wiped away tears on her cheeks.

"I have to call my dad.", Troy said as he sighed happily. Gabriella smiled and began to grab his hand. "I know Gabs. I know what your going to say. 'You have to tell your dad that you have cancer.'. Is that what you were about to say?", Troy asked as Gabriella moved a brown curl from her face and nodded. Troy shook his head. There was no need in telling him about the cancer, especially after he hears that he's going to be a grandfather.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the long update. I was working on some other stories I've written.

Troy dialed his dad's number excitedly and kissed Gabriella's lips. Jack answered the phone. There was a long pause and then Troy said, "Yeah dad it's me. Guess what.", he said. Another long pause. "Your gonna be a grandparent. Gabriella's pregnant.", he said. What came next happened so suddenly. Troy held the phone back as his mom and dad screamed. He smiled at Gabriella and cleared his throat.

Gabriella just laughed at the way that Troy looked. Troy laid the phone on the doctor's desk and sighed. He tapped his foot until they stopped screaming. He picked the phone up and cleared his throat. "Yeah, I know exciting right?", he said as soon as he picked the phone up. A long pause. "I'll make sure she does that. And mom, I love you too.", he said as he smiled. "Bye.". Gabriella smiled and hugged him.

"Sounds like their excited.", she said as she kissed Troy's lips and hugged him.

Troy laughed and sighed. "I think this calls for a celebration. How does pizza sound?", he asked as he kissed her lips again. Gabriella smiled and nodded. Troy had never been this excited before. But, then he had just heard he was going to be a dad. Gabriella sighed and took his hand and walked out of the doctor's office with a big smile on her face. She was so happy that they were going to be parents.

>>

"Troy? Are you okay?", Gabriella asked as they were eating by the window and was looking down. Troy looked up. He cleared his throat and sighed. "Yeah. Just thinking.", he said as the waitress came by and re-filled their drinks. Gabriella took his hand in hers. Gabriella sighed breaking him out of the daze. "What are you thinking about?", she asked. Troy shrugged. Gabriella smiled and kissed him.

"What if I pass the cancer onto our child?", Troy asked in a whisper.

Gabriella shrugged. "We won't love it less. Troy, you have got to get some help.", she said as Troy pushed a stray curl out of her eyes. "Troy, I'm serious.".

Troy glanced at her. "I know Gabs. It's just hard you know. I have to worry about the cancer and the baby.", he said still in a whisper.

Gabriella smiled and kissed him. Troy smiled and sighed. "Do I have to tell my dad though? I mean, he just heard the news about being a grandparent. I don't want to rain on his parade.", Troy asked Gabriella putting on a puppy dog pout and whimpered. Gabriella smiled and sighed. She rolled her eyes. "What am I going to do with you?", Gabriella asked playfully and kissed him lightly on the lips.

>>

Troy was at practice with Chad and the team. Chad ran up to Troy and hit him on the shoulder. "I just heard the good news. Congratulations. You must be very excited.", Chad said as Troy sighed. Troy smiled. "Yeah. How's it going with Taylor? Is she letting you sleep in the bed again?", Troy asked as Chad shook his curly brown hair. "I'll take that as a no. What did you do this time?".

Chad sighed and shrugged. "I don't know. She's still mad at me.".

"Dude it's just her hormones. Their out of wack. As soon as the baby's born she'll go back to normal.", Troy said.

"Okay. No idea how you know that but, that is a good point.", Chad said as he stretched.

Troy smiled and sighed. Chad looked at Troy. "You don't look too good. Are you okay?", Chad asked.

"Yeah. Yeah. Um, I have to go somewhere. Bye.", Troy said as he grabbed his bag and ran out the back door and left. Chad sighed and went back to practice. What was going on with Troy? He was determined to find out.

>>

At the doctor's office Troy was laying on the table waiting for the doctor to come in. He sighed and started humming a song and then he started whistling. What was taking the doctor so long? Where did he have a tumor? He sighed again and he heard the door open. "Mr. Bolton. I'm sorry for taking so long. You do indeed have cancer and it's cancer of the lungs. Have you ever smoked?", the doctor asked a stunned Troy.

Troy shook his head and sat up. The doctor moved over to show him the x-rays. "These are the x-rays that were taken. You see that little white dot right there?", the doctor asked pointing it out. Troy nodded and gasped. "That's a tumor. It's very small but, in time it will get larger. Luckily, we caught it in time.", the doctor said as Troy felt a lump in his throat. The doctor looked at the clipboard he had in his hands and wrote something.

"I recommend you come see me every other two weeks for Chemotherapy and once a week for a check-up. And Mr.Bolton I know this comes as a shock to you. And I am terribly sorry.", the doctor said to a crying Troy. Troy sniffled and cleared his throat. Troy nodded and sighed.

"I guess. What am I going to do? I haven't smoked or drank. Why me?", Troy asked as he stood up and wiped his eyes.

The doctor shrugged and sighed. Troy cleared his throat and looked at the doctor. "Well, have you been around smoke?", the doctor asked. Troy shook his head. "Have you been around someone that smokes or have smoked while you were around?", the doctor asked. Again, Troy shook his head. Not even Chad smoked.

"Well, do you have a history of cancer in your family?", he asked. Troy thought about it.

"Yeah. Actually. My grandfather died of it.", Troy said.

"I see. Well, there's your answer.", the doctor said as he wrote on his clipboard again.

>>

Troy stepped through the front door and threw his bag down. "Gabriella? I'm home!", he called. Gabriella came out and smiled. She ran to him and kissed his lips.

"What did the doctor say?", she asked as Troy sighed. Troy looked up at her and wiped his misty-eyes. "I have lung cancer.", he said hoarsely as Gabriella wiped her eyes and hugged him.


End file.
